


Janaya Week Day Three - Sun and Moon

by LittleFoxx



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 16:01:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20156257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleFoxx/pseuds/LittleFoxx
Summary: I couldn't write a fic for this one so I'm writing what I think happens during time in the sun and time in the moon...





	Janaya Week Day Three - Sun and Moon

  * During the day, Janai is really really active and struggles to stay still for long. She longs to do something, anything. A lot of the time it's dragging her girlfriend Amaya out into doing training.
  * During the night, she's totally different. Amaya often likes to stargaze as it calms her down a little and she often makes Janai sit with her, or lie with her and cuddle as they watch the stars and it barely takes anytime for Janai to fall asleep.
  * Once asleep, Janai cools a little though Amaya will forever say "She's the hottest woman ever" much to the embarrassment of Gren who interprets that.
  * Janai will never admit to becoming sleepy at night and will fight anyone who says that. Amaya will stop the fight if anyone is in true danger but enjoys watching her girl fight.
  * When it comes to night shifts, Janai struggles but she will do it because it depends of safety and honour. And she's a stickler for honour.


End file.
